Mil demonios
by anemiix
Summary: Songfic. James le declara a Lily todo su amor mediante una canción...


**Bueno, esta historia la saqué a partir de una canción que escuche llamada "Mil Demonios" de un grupo llamado Moderatto. Cuando la esuché simplemente no me pude resistir a hacer una historia con la canción pues me pareció perfecta para James y Lily así que aquí esta.**

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y sus personajes no son míos, son de J. K. Rowling, si fueran míos, la saga hubiera terminado muy diferente. La canción "Mil demonios" pertenece a Moderatto y a su disquera o quien sea que tenga los derechos de autor.**

**Lily's Pov**

Me estaba arreglando para ir al concierto de "The Marauders" aunque claro esta, no por elección propia ¡claro que no! Lo que pasa, es que me había llegado una nota del estúpido de James Potter:

_Querida Lily:_

_Se que no te caigo muy bien y que aunque todo este tiempo te he dicho que te amo, tu no me quieres creer por lo que aprovecho esta salida a Hosmedage para organizar un concierto con la banda, así que quería pedirte que vallas, yo se que me odias, llevas seis años diciéndomelo pero tu sabes que te quiero, no, que te amo y es por eso que te pido que vallas, no para nada de lo que estas pensando sino para disculparme._

_Con amor y esperando que vallas_

_James_

Ante esta carta yo me sentí un poco (muy poco) culpable y decidí no ir pero Ania, mi mejor amiga, me chantajeo.

……….Flash Back……….

-Vamos Lily el pobre chico esta que se muere por ti y además aquí te pide que vallas para disculparse

-Ya conozco las disculpas de Potter y el ya sabe como reacciono ante ellas

-Si, créeme que tu barrera de hechizos anti-Potter es más que conocida

-Ania...

-Lily solo trato de hacerte entender que el pobre chico se puso a escribir una canción, aprenderla de memoria, hacer que suene bien y organizo un concierto ¡solo para ti!

-Ania no creo que haya echo todo eso, ósea estamos hablando de Potter

-Ya se que estamos hablando de James, pero entiéndelo por favor, el lo ves como lo ves que se te declara 5 veces al día y te pide salir mas de 10 al día, aunque tu lo tomes que lo hace para molestarte créeme que tiene su lado tierno yo lo conozco

-Oh vamos se que eres su vecina y todo eso, pero James Potter no es mas que un niño que no quiere crecer

-Lily ¿sabes que? Piensa lo que TU quieras al fin yo ya cumplí con tratar de hacerte entender y no te preocupes yo le paso tu mensaje pero por favor luego que no te sorprenda ver a James solo, triste y hasta llorando por que entonces habrás descubierto lo que le causa que seas tan cruel con el- y dicho esto se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, yo me quede realmente en estado de shock por que si bien Ania era mi mejor amiga y mejor amiga de Potter además de su vecina y siempre lo defendía mucho, nunca lo había hecho como en esa ocasión que hasta había llegado a gritarme, cosa que nunca pasaba puesto que Ania era muy difícil de enojar, pero lo que en mas estado de shock me tenia era lo que había dicho ¿de verdad yo hacia que Potter llorara? Ante esto me hizo sentir un poco (mucho) más culpable.

-Ania espera, lo lamento, dile a Potter que iré-ante esto ella solo sonrío, asintió y se fue

……….Fin Flash Back……….

Termine de arreglarme recordando mi pequeña pelea con Ania el día anterior cuando la aludida llego y me dijo que debíamos irnos, cuando llegamos al bar donde seria el concierto vimos que había mucha gente. Remus se nos acerco, nos llevo a una parte cerca del escenario y se fue. Luego de un rato los demás salieron y las luces se apagaron quedando encendida solo una al centro iluminando a Potter que estaba frente al micrófono.

-Antes de empezar me gustaría decir que el concierto en realidad no será un concierto si no que tocaremos solo una canción, la cual la he escrito yo y se la dedico a Lily Evans mi gran y único amor a modo de disculpa, esto es: Mil Demonios- todos aplaudieron y yo bufe, luego comenzaron a tocar

**Tengo mil maneras diferentes de decirte lo que siento**

**Y siempre elijo la peor así soy yo:**

**Un cobarde un manipulador**

**Y lo que pasa es que me acosan toda clase de fantasmas**

**Y la brecha de mi alma ya no puede abrirse más**

**¡Por favor decide si te vas!**

**Algo cambio dentro de mí lo estoy sintiendo y cada día crece más y más**

**Tengo que empezar a preocuparme o que no me importe ya**

**Van como mil veces que he tratado de decírtelo**

**Mírame a los ojos y veras que no te miento, noo**

**Dame dos minutos no apures el tiempo de este amor**

**Y el tiempo pasó y nos dejo**

**Uno, dos, tres mil demonios he contado yo**

En ese momento todas las veces que el me había dicho que me amaba me pasaron por la mente y yo me sentí terriblemente culpable al darme cuente que todas ellas yo le había gritado o hasta golpeado y hechizado.

**Tuve mil dolores de mi cabeza mil momentos de tristeza**

**Y una culpa equivalente a un millón, a un millón de años de tu amor**

**Tan alejado que de mi te has olvidado yo se que me lo he buscado**

**Ni aunque te pida mil veces perdón**

**Volverías a mi corazón**

**Mi corazón se rompiendo en mil pedazos**

**Y no puedo dejar de llorar**

**Tengo que empezar a preocuparme o que no me importa más**

Remus me había dicho tantas veces que James estaba sufriendo pero yo no había querido creerle.

**Van como mil veces que he tratado de decírtelo**

**Mírame a los ojos y veras que no te miento noo**

**Dame dos minutos no apures el tiempo de este amor**

**Y el tiempo pasó y nos dejo**

**Uno, dos, tres mil demonios he contado yo**

Recordé todas las veces que James se me había declarado y las mismas que yo lo había mandado a la enfermería, me sentí realmente culpable pues hasta ese momento me daba cuenta de que, en realidad, yo sentía lo mismo por James que James por mí pero no lo había querido aceptar.

-Tiene razón, he sido muy cruel- murmure para mi misma, Ania volteó a verme incrédula y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba llorando pues Ania se me acercó y me abrazó.

-Discúlpate con él- me susurró

**Van como mil veces que he tratado de decírtelo**

**Mírame a los ojos y veras que no te miento noo**

**Dame dos minutos no apures el tiempo de este amor**

**Y el tiempo pasó y nos dejo**

**Uno, dos, tres mil demonios he contado yo**

La música dejo de sonar y el local estallo en aplausos, James y los demás bajaron y se dirigieron hacia nosotras.

-¿Y que te pareció?

-Hermosa, James discúlpame por favor, tienes toda la razón

-¿Con que?

-He sido muy cruel contigo todos estos años cuando tu lo único que has hecho es…

-Es decirte que te amo- me interrumpió

-Si, por favor discúlpame,

-Lily no tengo nada que perdonar, el que debería de disculparse aquí soy yo, por haberte molestado tanto tiempo

-James, ahora me doy cuenta de que, aunque yo no lo quería ver, siempre he sentido por ti, lo que dices sentir por mí y entendería si…

-Lily ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto!-dicho esto me lancé a sus brazos y lo besé con todo el amor que le tenía

-Te amo Lily

-Yo también James, no sabes cuánto


End file.
